


Taking Care... Of History

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation." - Robert F. Kennedy (1925 - 1968)





	1. Taking Care... Of History

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Taking Care - Of History**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money; I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it. 

**Category:** AU/Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term. Follows "Taking Care - Of Friends." 

**Summary:** " _Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation._ " - Robert F. Kennedy (1925 - 1968) 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** And you thought you'd never see this one... Well I was having my doubts too! Huge shout out to Aim, Nancy, Evelyn and Bridget for their continual harassment to get this finished. Special thanks to Evelyn for her expert advice, Aim for her fountain of knowledge, Nancy for the motivation and Bridget for her beta skills and making sure it all flowed in the right direction. You'll also notice I've been doing a fair bit of research of my own . 

This is the third in the "Taking Care" series. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

"Josh! When did you plan on telling me about this?" Donna huffed into Josh's office, not caring he was on the phone. She put the call through, it was Toby and he was used to Josh doing annoying things to her.

"Yeah Toby," Josh said into the receiver of the phone, "I think she just found out." He added with a smirk.

Donna flopped down in the visitor's chair, crossing her arms over her chest. It was after ten at night and only those who were dedicated or lacked a social life remained in the building.

"Well will you still be able to make the 11 am flight from Boston if you agree to see Senator Guinett... Okay, yeah... whatever it takes Toby. Yes, see you when you get in."

"Now, Ms. Moss," Josh stated politely as he hung up the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Joshua, don't use that tone with me. When were you going to tell me? Were you *going* to tell me? By *not* telling me does that mean that I don't get to go? I could count on one hand the number of times I have seen my family since we first came to office. That's barely a once a year average!"

"I always thought math was your strong point," Josh deadpanned.

"Josh!"

"Donna..."

"Do I get to go or not Josh?"

"Yes Donna, you get to go. But don't think of this trip to Madison as vacation time. *You* will be working because *I* will be working. The President has been invited to present the key-note speech at a graduation ceremony at your old university, and we will be attending along with meeting some members of congress whilst we are there."

"Will I at least get a chance to see my family? I could always pencil them in to meet me for coffee if we get a half hour break," Donna said sarcastically with a pout.

"Okay... enough of the theatrics Donna, you will have time to see them, I promise," Josh replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?"

"Really. So, how about we get some work done?"

"It's already after ten on a Friday night, Josh... how about we not?" sighed Donna.

"Is Sam still here?" Josh asked as he tried to kick his feet up on the corner of his desk. Unfortunately he missed the edge and in the process unbalanced and ended up on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked as she jumped to her feet, trying not to laugh at her boss sprawled on the floor.

"I think I might have broken something," he muttered.

"What?"

"My ego," he replied, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh no!" Donna laughed loudly. "Not that! Anything but that!"

"It's not funny," Josh replied, standing and rubbing his elbow.

"It's a lot funny Josh," she choked.

"Really it isn't. Anyway, Sam... is he still here?"

"No Josh, he left a couple of hours ago," she replied, dropping herself back into the visitor's chair.

"Damn, well I'll just have to get him to look at these tomorrow," he shrugged, sitting down in his own chair. Reaching over to the computer he started shutting down the various windows open.

"I don't think you will be, Sam's gone for the weekend," she replied, leaning forward and stacking file folders she could reach.

"Gone where for the weekend?" he asked. Stopping and looking at her.

"Um... Topeka."

"Why the hell has he gone to Kansas for the weekend? I don't remember him having any meetings there... and I don't remember Kansas being on the agenda at the moment."

"He's gone there because it's half way between here and California," she nodded.

"And why is it important that Kansas is half way... ohhh... Joey?"

"I believe so. Instead of one of them flying all the way across the country, they're both going half way," she smiled. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Sweet? They've only been dating a month or so. Can you really call it dating? How many actual 'dates' have they been on?" Josh asked as he once again turned back to shutting down his computer.

"Actual dates? Well, three, I think. But they email each other all the time and I think it might get serious Josh. I mean they've both gone to Kansas to spend the weekend together."

"God! What the hell is there for them to do in Topeka?"

"Oh well I'm sure they will find *lots* to do," Donna grinned mischievously.

Josh looked at her intently. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Me? Noth-ink I know noth-ink!"

"Don't come the Sergeant Schultz impersonation with me Donnatella Moss. You're barely old enough to remember the show in the first place."

"Well I watched the reruns when I was a kid," she replied with a smirk. "And I don't *technically* know anything. I just know that Sam and I worked on a whole new range of sign language. Some words I had to check up on because they were ones I'd never had to say or know. And I found they were best spelt out anyway."

"Does he forget she lip reads?" he asked.

"No, but he wants to make the effort. I think it's very..."

"Sweet?" Josh queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. He's taking this very seriously," she nodded, ignoring his insinuations.

"And these words were?" questioned Josh, not really sure whether he really wanted to know.

"I think that question breaches teacher student confidentiality," she smiled as she stood. "And besides, just because I taught him a whole bundle of new words, doesn't mean he's going to get the opportunity to use them."

"We're talking about Sam here. He's the only speech writer I know how could read some bizarre fact and manage to incorporate it into a speech."

"True... well in that case, it's going to be a big weekend for them," smiled Donna, still refusing to give anything away as she headed back to her desk.

"You're coming in tomorrow?" Josh quizzed as he met Donna at her desk.

She scoffed, "You're going to be here aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then it stands to reason that I will be too. If I'm not, I just end up spending my time on the phone with you anyway," she replied.

"Don't come in until late then. I needed to talk to Sam, and he's not here. I need to talk to Toby about his meeting on the energy initiatives he discussed with the senator in Boston, but he won't be in until late. So, I'd like to do some work with you on the minimum wage bill," he offered, as he guided her down the hallway.

"I feel important when you put it like that Josh," she smiled.

Josh stopped walking, "What?"

Donna turned back and looked at him, waiting for him to catch up. "When you say you want to work with me on something. It makes me feel like I'm doing something important, Josh. I like that."

"My God Donna, everything you do here is important," he replied catching up to her. "Don't ever doubt your importance to the administration, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled brightly. "You giving me a lift home?"

"How did you get to work this morning Donna?"

"You picked me up."

"So?"

"So, you'll give me a lift home?"

"Of course."

"So what time can I come in tomorrow?" she quizzed as they headed for the car.

"Eleven okay?"

"Eleven is great," she replied, but then narrowed her eyes, "what time do I have to phone you in the morning to wake you up?"

"Six."

"Six!"

"Hey that's late for me," Josh defended as he pressed the remote to unlock the car doors.

"So despite the fact I don't have to be in until eleven, I still have to phone you at six to make sure you get up and go to work?" she complained.

"Yes."

"You're a champion amongst bosses Josh," she sassed.

"I deserve a medal."

"Take me home Josh."

"Ohhh...now there's an offer a guy doesn't get very..."

"Shut up Josh!" she laughed.

"Shutting up," he grinned.

~*~

"Sam? Got a minute?" Josh asked casually as they left the senior staff meeting on Monday morning.

"Sure, your office?"

"My office," he replied as they walked silently down the hall.

Donna was sitting at her desk, reading through a report, highlighter pen in hand as he walked passed.

"Donna, is that the information from the BLS?" he pointed at the report in front of her.

"Yes," she replied

"Good. Can you hold my calls for five?" he asked as he headed for his office.

"Sure," she called, grinning at Sam as he walked by.

"So, you and Joey are getting serious?" questioned Josh as Sam barely made it over the threshold.

Sam closed the door behind him and rested back on it. A smile dancing across his face. "She's just... I can't believe it's taken me so long to really notice her."

Josh leant back on the edge of the desk, his arms crossed over his chest with a knowing look on his face. "So what the hell is in Topeka other than a shit load of tires and a mental hospital?"

"The hospital isn't there anymore - apparently."

"And my question still stands... what the hell..."

"Not much."

"So what did you do in Topeka?" Josh quizzed.

"We did things."

"I bet you did Sam."

"No, not like... well... um, yeah anyway... we visited galleries and museums - although that took all of an hour or so. You know, for a state capital it's, I think Kansas City might be better next time. But we walked and talked..."

"Talked?"

"Yeah well you know... I've learnt so much sign from Donna and Joey says that my clear enunciation of the English language makes it very easy to lip-read," Sam stated proudly.

"But Kansas?"

"Well I think Kansas may become one of my favorite states, just not Topeka. Do you know what their state motto is?"

"Oh god... you learned historic factoids while you were there too? You and Donna with your trivia, it's scary."

"Ad Astra Per Aspera"

"And now you're channeling the President!"

"It means "To the stars through difficulty." I like that, I think... I think it fits whatever is happening between Joey and myself."

Josh looked at Sam thoughtfully, "Yeah, perhaps you're right."

Sam gave Josh one of his 'see I am a good boy' smiles. "I'm going to find Toby and work on the President's speech for Madison."

"It will be a good speech won't it Sam." Josh stated more than asked.

"It will be brilliant!" replied Sam with a new enthusiasm as he left the office.

~*~*~

"Josh, I'm sending you to an optometrist," complained Donna.

"Don't need one," he replied, lifting himself back from where his head was almost resting on the desk whilst trying to read through a file. He pushed his sleeve back and peered at his watch. "What I need at... nearly 10 o'clock on a Monday night is about a decade worth of sleep."

"It's closer to ten-thirty and I think you could use sleep *and* glasses," she argued.

"What I need, is to be doing something important rather than reading through all of this!" he complained, giving the file in front of him a shove.

Donna walked around to his side of the desk and read the file title. "This is what Leo came in and gave you an hour ago?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think appointing someone suitable to the NCPC is important?" she questioned.

"Donna," he whined. "I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff. Currently on my agenda is the Minimum wage bill, the NPS proposal in Hawaii, I'm working on the National transportation strategy with Toby and Sam, the upcoming FEC appointment and now I get a... a *Cheese* day assignment!"

"The National Capital Planning Commission are vital to the infrastructure of this city," argued Donna. "Do you realize that we spend between seven hundred million and one billion dollars each year to maintain the buildings, monuments, creating and improving roadways. There are proposals that need to be monitored and reviewed to ensure that services aren't duplicated or wasted. We need them Josh, and we need the people on the Committee to have the best interest of everyone as their top priority."

"Fine, the job's all yours, Donna."

"Ha, ha. Come on, how many do you have to chose from?" she asked.

"You want to help me with this?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm your assistant, I think it might actually fall within my job description. Unlike so many other things I do around here. So, how many?" she replied.

"Three. Here, this is the criteria for a Presidential appointment," Josh replied, handing over some paperwork.

"So, why does the President need to appoint someone new?" she asked as she read through the requirements.

"One of the commissioners has taken a fairly lucrative position in somewhere... or died. I can't remember which. A requirement you will see, is of the three Presidential appointee's on the commission, one has to reside in Maryland and the other in Virginia," Josh replied, leaning back in his chair.

"And which one is going or gone as the case may be?" she asked without looking up from the criteria listing.

"The Maryland one," he replied.

"So the three to choose from, live in Maryland?" she asked, handing back the paper.

"Well... two actually live there, the other one has property there," Josh replied.

"That sounds a little dicey Josh," she commented.

"Um, yeah... it does," he said picking up a folder and putting it aside. "So, then there were two."

"And they are?" Donna continued.

"Lillian Watson and Domenic Hawking," he replied, looking at the headings on the files.

"And what do we know about them?" she asked, leaning back and kicking her feet up on the edge of the desk.

"You're comfortable?" Josh mused.

"Not really, but this is close enough for the office I guess," she replied. "So... Watson and Hawking. Tell me what you know."

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? What have you been doing since Leo brought this in?" she complained.

"I know a bit about the guy we've just put aside, so you know... both these nominations have obvious merit to get this far. How hard can it be?" Josh asked.

"It needs to be done properly Josh. Look it's late, how about I break these reports down to bullet points tonight, and we go over them in the morning?" Donna suggested, kicking her feet back onto the floor.

"We could always put their names in a hat?" shrugged Josh.

"Well we don't want it to end up like James Cox at the San Francisco convention, and pick the wrong one," glared Donna.

"James Cox? The Democratic nomination for President was Mondale and I'm sure Ferraro was the successful nomination for Vice President. What was James Cox nominated for in San Francisco? President of the tramways?"

"I'm not talking about 1984, I'm talking about the *previous* convention in San Francisco, Josh."

"Oh, okay... and that was when?" he asked racking his brain for the answer.

"1920."

"Oh yeah, sure... remember it well Donna," he sassed. "And okay, James Cox was our nominee for President? He obviously didn't win election or I would know his name, yes?"

"Yes Josh you would have. And more importantly if he'd won, do you know who our VP would have been?"

"Ah, as much as I love the party, there are just too many wonderful things I didn't catch in my 'How to be the Best Democrat there is 101' class. And you know I feel so excited that these are things you can now teach me."

"Well if you're going to be like that Josh then..."

"Just tell me Donna!"

"Franklin D. Roosevelt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We nominated him Vice for this James Cox guy?"

"Yes."

"You know we might have taken that election and then and saved the country from Coolidge and Hoover."

"Actually Coolidge didn't beat Cox, Harding did but died in office."

"Oh yeah... He was the one people thought was poisoned. So, how many did Cox get beaten by? Do you know *that*, Ms. Fountain of knowledge?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was a lot."

"As many as Roosevelt whipped Hoover's butt by?"

"Ohh no... Not that quite that many... Roosevelt really gave Hoover a whopping didn't he?" Donna grinned.

"Yes he did. So the moral of this story is we need to make sure whatever the job, we have the right guy out front, right?"

"Guy, woman... whatever. I mean Roosevelt stuck around, lucky for us... but..."

"Yeah, let's not think about the but."

"So do you still think this is a waste of time?" she questioned, as she straightened the files in his in-tray before flicking off the desk lamp.

"I never said it was a waste of time," he countered. "I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment."

"You inferred Josh."

"Okay so I might have inferred... but it's not a waste of time."

"Okay... oh and another thing... do you know it's probably Harding's fault that the President does that damn radio broadcast," she added giving him a gentle shove toward the door.

"How so?" he asked, tossing his backpack over his shoulder as they headed for the door.

"His was the very first presidential radio address."

"Donna you are just a gold mine of information."

"Thank you."

"Well I didn't mean it as a..."

"Joshua..."

"Yeah, let's go."

~*~*~*~

"Josh, you've got a meeting at two with Sam and Senator Shields again on transportation," informed Donna, standing in the doorway.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we need to talk to him. I don't know how many more times we can go over the same ground," Josh replied with a sigh.

"I'm planning a dinner Thursday night - you interested in coming?" Donna asked casually, as she leant on the doorframe.

"Ah... what you *really* mean is you need me to say yes so you can leave early, correct?" Josh replied looking across from his computer screen.

"Pretty much," she agreed.

"And let me guess, you've already invited Sam, CJ and Toby... so if I say no I will have listen to them complain?"

"Right again, Miss Marple," Donna joked.

"So, in conclusion, you are standing in my doorway, telling me you're leaving early Thursday?"

"Um, yes?"

"Okay then... I'll be there," he replied, turning back to the computer.

"Don't forget the meeting Josh," she called.

"When is it..."

"Five minutes Josh," she called back.


	2. Taking Care... Of History 2

**Taking Care - Of History**

**by:** Jaye Reid

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money; I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it. 

**Category:** AU/Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term. Follows "Taking Care - Of Friends." 

**Summary:** " _Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation._ " - Robert F. Kennedy (1925 - 1968) 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** And you thought you'd never see this one... Well I was having my doubts too! Huge shout out to Aim, Nancy, Evelyn and Bridget for their continual harassment to get this finished. Special thanks to Evelyn for her expert advice, Aim for her fountain of knowledge, Nancy for the motivation and Bridget for her beta skills and making sure it all flowed in the right direction. You'll also notice I've been doing a fair bit of research of my own . 

This is the third in the "Taking Care" series. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

* * *

"You're late," scolded Toby as he opened Donna's front door.

"Yeah, I know," replied Josh as he shrugged off his suit jacket, hanging it on the hook inside the door. "I wouldn't have been late," called loudly, "if my assistant hadn't absconded while I wasn't looking!"

"Who me?" Donna grinned innocently as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Yeah you," he replied flopping onto the sofa. "I go to my 11 o'clock with Leo and O'Neill, finally make it back to my office at half twelve, and there's a temp sitting where my assistant is supposed to be."

"I hope you were nice to her Joshua?" came Donna's warning tone as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Of course."

"Joshua..."

"So I might have got a bit annoyed when she couldn't find the file with the NPS stuff in it," he admitted.

"Josh?" Donna questioned come to the doorway, "you had that file in your backpack this morning."

"Ah...yeah. That's were I found it an hour later when I was looking for something else," he replied sheepishly.

"You're hopeless mi amour," laughed CJ.

"Hopeless would allude to the possibility that there was once hope," offered Toby.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this is Josh, and he's been nothing different from the first day I met him. I don't understand why anything he says or does surprises you."

"Yes, but even the apes evolved," laughed CJ.

"Darwin's theory, CJ?" smirked Toby.

"Well the office was like a damn zoo this afternoon, not that either of you could be found," she replied.

"I had somewhere to go," stated Toby.

"So did I," nodded Josh thoughtfully.

"And that was..." began Sam feeling like he'd been left out of cutting class.

"Synagogue," replied Toby.

"Oh..."

"I went over to the Holocaust Memorial Museum. The speaker had been a child in one of the camps. She lost everyone," added Josh.

"An all too familiar story," nodded Toby.

"And speaking of all things Jewish," said Josh before turning towards the kitchen and calling out, "Donna... what are you cooking? Whatever I can smell, I'm having serious flashbacks to my Bubbe's cooking."

"You'll see," came the reply.

Toby smirked at Josh. "You can't figure it out?"

Josh inhaled deeply. I know what I *think* it is, but why would Donna..."

"Yom HaShoah," Toby stated simply.

"Yeah I know but... but Donna wouldn't... would she?"

"The two of you are together nearly twenty-four, seven. You didn't tell her about this afternoon?" Toby questioned.

"No, just booked it as some personal time," he replied.

"Can we stop talking in half sentences and code here guys?" questioned CJ. "It's bad enough trying to follow Moss-Lyman speak without you getting into the act too, Toby."

"Well maybe Donna can enlighten us?" Toby suggested.

"I heard my name, what?" Donna queried, walking in and sitting on her favorite ottoman.

"Yom HaShoah," stated Toby.

"Ah..." she replied.

"For the non Jewish amongst us?" questioned Sam.

Toby nodded to Donna, "Or those who aren't but for whatever reason, bothered to find out."

"It's also known as Holocaust Remembrance Day, which I guess is fairly self-explanatory, but it's had a few different names over the years," she offered.

"Continue Miss Moss," Toby indicated.

Donna curled her feet up under her on her ottoman. "Okay... well, the day was set aside to remember the estimated six million Jews who were murdered during World War II and they finally decided on a date back in 1951. Then it was called Holocaust and Ghetto Revolt Remembrance Day and I'm not going to *try* and attempt the pronunciation..."

"Yom HaShoah U'Mered Ha Getaot," interrupted Josh.

"Oh... okay... um, then it was changed to Devastation and Heroism Day which was Yom HaShoah Ve... ah... help?" she smiled looking towards Josh and Toby.

"Ah... Yom HaShoah Ve Hagevurah?" said Josh, turning to Toby with a questioning glance.

"Yes, that would be right," Toby replied.

"Anyway," she continued. "These days it's just shortened to Yom HaShoah and by the Hebrew calendar is held on the 27th day of Nissan, which is tomorrow."

"But, when it falls on a Friday, like any Jewish holiday, it automatically goes to the day before," added Toby. "You have been busy."

"Marvelous what you can learn on the net," grinned Josh.

"And from your mother," she added, leaning forward.

Josh groaned. "You and my mother communicate way too much for my liking."

CJ laughed and slapped his arm; "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"And she gave me a couple of recipes," Donna replied, before disappearing back to the kitchen.

"Yeah? Which ones?" he questioned with interest.

"You'll see," she called.

"My grandmothers recipe for Tzimmes?"

"Wait and find out," she laughed back.

"He's like a kid in a candy store," chuckled CJ.

"Ah... but have you ever had Tzimmes?" questioned Josh.

"Where would I have ever..." she began and then turned to Toby. "Have I?"

"Did you ever make it to Yom Kippur with all of us in New York when Andi and I were married?" he quizzed.

CJ stopped and thought. "No... I don't think I did. I was going to that year... that year... oh I don't remember now, I was going to come but I didn't make it for some reason."

"Then you probably haven't," he replied.

"How far back to you two go?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ohh, way too far," CJ laughed.

"1985?" questioned Toby, rubbing his fingers through the whiskers on his chin.

"No, further back than that. Remember I met your sister Jo when I was in my last year at Berkley."

"Well I was working in 1982 in New York. Did we know each other then?" he asked.

"No, I don't... I think that's about the time I met Jo and she said she had a brother who was working for 'some politician' at the time. It would have been that summer."

"So that's '82 - perhaps '83?"

"Yes."

"I was just starting at college in '83," grinned Sam. "And Josh, you would have been Yale?"

"No... '83, that was my Fulbright scholar year after Harvard. I was in England. Hey Donna, what were you doing in 1983?" he called.

"Me?" she called back.

"Yeah 1983 what were you doing?" he repeated.

She walked to the doorway and leaned on the frame as she rubbed her hands with a towel. "Probably playing with my cabbage patch dolls, pestering Mom and Dad for a pony, you know... normal 10 year old stuff."

"Well, nowhere to follow that to anywhere we want to go," Sam stated blankly.

"I suddenly feel old," added CJ.

Donna chuckled, "Well Josh asked, blame him. I'm about to put dinner out if you'd like to take a seat. Josh, here," she said tossing a box of matches across the room. "You want to light the candle?"

"Thanks," he replied as he caught the box. He and Toby exchanging glances when they noticed a memorial candle placed in the center of the sideboard.

Toby followed him to it and spoke quietly. "Donna's something else there Josh. Don't screw it up or I will punish you myself."

"She is and I won't. I... I spent some time in the Hall of Remembrance today, you know... just well thinking about the past, what my family went through, how lucky I am that I'm actually here. So many of my family didn't make it, but for the ones that hung on... who made it through... it's not going to be for nothing Toby. I won't let that happen," he replied as he struck the match and put it to the wick of the candle. "You should say something, I'd... it's been a long time and I'd probably make a mess of the Hebrew."

"I think you said it all just then my friend," nodded Toby.

Josh offered a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Donna, how many people are you expecting because you've got enough food here to feed a small town," quizzed Josh as he and Toby took their seats.

"Well... your mother just kept giving me recipes and in the end I didn't know what to cook so I cooked everything," she shrugged as she sat at the table.

"Okay which are whatever Josh was getting so excited about?" CJ asked, perusing the table of food.

"These," replied Josh, picking the serving dish up and helping himself, as was the custom amongst the senior staff when they ate dinner at Donna's, before passing it to CJ.

"It looks like carrots..." began CJ.

"With sweet potato, prunes and something else," Josh added with a mischievous glancing to Donna.

"Hey you think you're going to get what the 'something else' is out of me? If you mother wouldn't tell you, I'm certainly not going to," Donna grinned, as Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know where to start," stated Sam.

"Here," stated Toby in his usual brisk manner as he thrust a platter at his deputy. "Holubtsi - cabbage stuffed with rice and mushroom."

"Okay... what is..." started CJ.

"I'll make it easy for you," smiled Donna. "Listen carefully and if my pronunciation are off... Toby, Josh, don't correct me, okay?"

"Deal," replied Josh as he and Toby helped themselves, knowing exactly what each dish consisted of.

"Chicken Rimonim, which is with pomegranate. This is garlic braised eggplant and chick-pea casserole..."

"My mother used to make it with a decent helping of curry powder," offered Toby.

"Mine didn't, she preferred tumeric," grinned Josh as he handed a serving dish to CJ. "This is Vegetable chabotte, a basic mix of tomatoes, leeks, garlic, onion, celery and... zucchini, Donna?"

"Yes, your mother said I could use either zucchini or eggplant, but since I made the other with eggplant..."

"Did you put the oregano in?" Josh quizzed.

"Josh, I'm shocked that you *know* what tumeric and oregano are, let alone when to use them," deadpanned CJ.

"All I know is Dad and I liked *this* with oregano and Mom wasn't a big fan of that particular herb," Josh smiled to himself as he chased a piece of tomato around the serving dish with the spoon. "Dad would add more when she wasn't looking... he always thought she didn't notice, but she knew. It was always a game between Mom and I... she's pretend to be busy with something and not see him. I'd sit at the bench watching her and Dad cook sometimes. She'd get me to help with the dough for the fig bread or something and she'd smile when she'd see him out of the corner of her eye adding more."

"Yes your Mom mentioned to put plenty of oregano in it," Donna smiled. "Everything else is what it looks like."

"I've been hearing things Spanky," CJ nodded towards Sam as she put more food on her plate.

"I'm sure there's medication to fix that," Toby smirked.

"Toby, you're funny you know. Why aren't you writing for Letterman or Leno instead of working at the White House?" CJ shot back with a grin.

"The hours would suck," laughed Josh.

"There's that," nodded Toby. "And I'm sure the salary would be nothing like what I earn here."

"Oh yes, I see your point," replied CJ sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "but I asked our friend Sam a question and I haven't heard his answer yet."

"Technically you made a statement more than asked a question," Sam replied.

"Quit the stalling tactics, I work with the press. I know every move because I created most of them... You and Joey Lucas. Am I hearing correct?" CJ continued.

"Where did you hear that?" Sam asked calmly.

"Around..."

Sam gave Donna and then Josh a long glance.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't say a word," offered Josh.

Donna held her hands up in defense, "Not me."

"What! You both knew and didn't think to pass on the office gossip to me? I suppose you're going to tell me you knew too Toby?" CJ quizzed.

"You think I would take any sort of interest in the social activities of a man who, after over five years writing for the President, still has difficulties in applying the correct punctuation to a paragraph?" Toby stated, pretending to demonstrate total non-interest. "Pass me the cauliflower please, Josh."

"So, Sam... you and Joey?" repeated CJ.

"We're friends, CJ," offered Sam.

"Friends who fly to Kansas and spend the weekend tucked up in the Topeka Holiday Inn? Who were spotted strolling hand in hand through the Ward-Meade Botanical Gardens nearing dusk?" supplied CJ.

"Who... you're just... how did you..." spluttered Sam.

"Sam! You were holding out on me my friend. You didn't tell me this?" complained Josh.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times and then finally found his tongue again. "Well your informant was incorrect... we stayed at the Plaza. The Holiday Inn is apparently fine if you are looking for somewhere to take your prom date if you get lucky. So, who saw us?"

"You know Katherine from the Washington Leader?"

"Oh God, someone from the press?" gapped Sam.

"Do you remember seeing a wedding party near a gazebo or something? Apparently Katherine was a bridesmaid and thought she recognized a particular couple happily strolling through the gardens. It wasn't until you... *you* dropped Joey's hand and starting signing that she suddenly realized who the 'cute couple' were," smirked CJ.

"Can you find correct punctuation when you sign?" Toby asked. "Not that you've told me you could sign."

"Donna's teaching me," he shrugged.

"Donna, I didn't know *you* could sign," offered CJ, turning to her.

"Donna has many special qualities," smiled Josh.

"And one of them would be putting up with you," replied CJ with a laugh.

"Hey! Donna, doesn't have to put up with me," complained Josh. "Do you?"

"What do I get if I say it's a total joy to work for you?" she grinned.

"To joyously continue to work *with* me," he replied.

"Eat you dinner Josh," Donna laughed.

"How's the speech going for next week in Wisconsin?" Josh asked turning to Sam, still grinning at the way Donna brushed off his comment.

"Good," Sam said between bites. "Should be ready for Toby to destroy early next week."

"You're from Wisconsin Donna, did you go to the University there?" CJ asked. "Hang on, which campus are we going to?"

"Madison," supplied Josh.

"Yes I went there. My family lives in Madison," Donna replied.

"Your Mom and Dad?" questioned Sam.

"And my sister Fi and her husband Peter, they have three kids. My brother Bill is still there too. He took over the clinic when Dad retired. He has a daughter Cassandra and sees her every second weekend and part of school holidays. It's not his weekend Saturday week, but he and Jen get along okay so she's letting him swap so I can see her," Donna offered.

"Your father and brother are doctors?" quizzed CJ.

"Only if you're an animal," grinned Josh. "And I don't know if I've heard that about you? Although there was the time you announced in the Oval office that you were good in bed, so..."

"Josh!" interrupted Donna, swiping his upper arm with her hand.

"I'm just saying..."

"We heard you and now it's time to stop saying it," Donna laughed. "But yes, Josh is correct, my Dad and my brother are Veterinarians."

"It will be nice for you to get home for even a little while," added CJ. I think something should be scheduled for our home cities every year. It would be nice."

"My Mom complains that's if it wasn't for the times I get my face in one of the papers, she'd forget what I look like," shrugged Josh. "But it's not my fault she moved to Florida."

"Would you visit with any more regularity if she was still in Connecticut?" questioned Sam.

Josh smirked, "Probably not. Is Joey coming to Wisconsin?"

"No. Why would she be?" replied Sam.

"Oh I don't know, a weekend in Wisconsin, it's closer to California than DC," shrugged Josh.

"We didn't clarify before CJ," started Sam. "Katherine from the Leader, it's been nearly a week... she's..."

"Don't worry Spanky, she's not going to say anything. I mean really, it's no big deal," CJ replied. "Joey comes in when we need her to punch the numbers and polling. It's not like she works directly with or for you."

"Yeah," replied Josh, he and Donna exchanging a brief glance.

CJ noticed, and smiled sadly when she realized exactly what it meant for her friends. "Guys I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I..."

"Don't worry CJ, it's fine," offered Donna. "But you know Josh is right. Sam, if you're in Wisconsin, why don't you head to California after the President has given his speech? You could surprise her?"

"I don't know whether she'd like that. You think she'd like to be surprised?" Sam asked of the group.

"Hell Sam, you're seeing her. Surely you'd know best what she would or wouldn't like?" declared Josh.

"Yeah, well... maybe... maybe I might think about it," he said with a small smile.

"You are so smitten," chuckled CJ.

"I'm not smitten, I'm just... well I don't know what I am but I'm sure smitten isn't what it is," Sam countered.

CJ nudged Josh, "He's sooo smitten," she stage whispered.

"Oh yeah," Josh grinned.

~*~

"Thanks for tonight Donna," offered Josh as he closed the front of the dishwasher and started playing with the dials.

"I enjoy cooking," Donna replied with a smile as she nudged him out of the way with her hip and opened the front of the dishwasher again. She flipped a compartment open to place a washing powder tablet inside, before closing the door again and setting the dials.

"I didn't mean just dinner," he replied sincerely, leaning back on the counter top and resting his hands on the edge either side of his body. "I meant for everything. For Toby and I... it was a very thoughtful gesture and you went to so much effort. Not with just the cooking, but you know... bothering to find out what it means for us, especially to me."

"It's part of who you are Josh," she answered. "And I happen to be extremely fond of who you are. The part that isn't about politics just as much as the part of you that is."

"And I happen to be extremely fond of you too," he smirked. "And because I am extremely fond of you, it's time I headed home before I do something that would perhaps make you want to change your mind."

"I don't think I'd change my mind, " Donna replied. "I actually think... but yes, it's probably best."

"Thank you again," Josh offered as he pushed himself away from the counter, stepping over and kissing her softly on the forehead.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming over," she replied as they stepped apart. "Staff at eight and you have Senator Mika'ek Kaimana at ten for the NPS proposal."

Josh rolled his eyes at the ease in which Donna could switch back into professional mode. "You don't want to sit in on my meeting with Mika'ek?" he questioned with a smile as they headed for the door.

"Why would I want to do that?" she questioned innocently.

"Oh I don't know Donna," he began, as he reached for his suit jacket and threw it over his arm, "perhaps to convince him that the best thing would be for us to take a trip to Hawaii and check out the area ourselves?"

"You know that would be an excellent idea," she grinned.

"Hmm... not going to happen."

"I think I know that much," she laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Donna."

She opened the door and watched him step out. "Goodnight Josh."

~*~

"Damn!" exclaimed Josh as he slammed the phone receiver down.

"Not good?" came the call from Donna's desk.

"No!" he shouted back. "I need you to book me a flight to Boston."

"When?" came the tentative reply.

Josh was sitting at his desk, his forehead resting on his arms when Donna walked into his office.

"When Josh?" Donna questioned again.

Josh looked up and scrubbed his hands across his face.

"Today. Damn it, Toby had this all sewn up the other week and now Guinett's having second thoughts."

"Donna looked at her watch. "It's a little after 11, Josh. Do you need me to cancel your meetings this afternoon?"

"No... no... shit. I have to meet with Ellison, and I don't think I can get out of the one with Fordyce either. What time are they?"

"Well, Fordyce was at one, but Ellison wasn't until five. You're supposed to see Congressman Ludwig between them."

"Okay... well Toby can take Ludwig they're old friends so I'm sure he will get further with him than I will. He was going to sit in on it anyway. Phone Ellison's office and see if we can move that meeting from five to say 2.30. Tell them if they can't then I won't be able to see him today. Then see if you can get me a 4 o'clock flight to Boston or there about. I want to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Have you packed for Wisconsin yet Josh? Tomorrow is Friday and we're meant to be leaving for Wisconsin early in the morning."

"Yes we were... are. We *are* going to Wisconsin tomorrow. It will be just you from here with the other senior staff and the President. I will need you to also book me a flight from Boston to Madison. I just don't know what time yet, probably early afternoon tomorrow. Damn! This was all planned out. I should have known it wouldn't come together this smoothly."

"Don't get so worked up Josh. Nothing we can't handle. Now, you had a 2p.m. meeting in Madison tomorrow. You'll need me to reschedule it?"

"No... can't. They couldn't meet me any other time."

"Cancel it then?"

"No."

"Josh, you're not going to be there. You can't just stand them up. You know that it's hard enough being Democrat in Wisconsin without getting off side with our own people.

"You'll just have to take it."

"What?"

"You. You'll have to take the meeting. It's not like you haven't taken meetings before Donna. You're more than capable of handling it. You're from Wisconsin, it's not like you don't speak the language."

"Which is still English... Josh I can't."

"Why not? Okay this is policy stuff and you've not taken a meeting on this level before, but you've done all the groundwork for me. You were just as passionate about raising junior wages and you know as much if not more about what they want. You know what we have to offer them. I trust you to put our position on the table and stick to it. You get your point across and they will love you because you're one of them."

"Excuse me? One of them? I hope, Joshua Lyman, that you're not making some sexist crack about the fact that the three are congress*women*?" she glared.

"No! Donna, no. That's not what I meant at all. Hell... I meant you're one of them because you are a smart Wisconsin Democrat. You know exactly what this policy is about and you believe in it. This has absolutely nothing to do with sex."

"What has nothing to do with sex?" came the question from Leo from the doorway.

"Ah... Leo... I... it's not what you're thinking," stammered Josh.

"I think I'll be the judge of what I do and don't think," came Leo's stern reply.

"Josh said I'd be the best one to talk to Cara Darcy, Loretta O'Shaunessy and Maxine Lawson tomorrow because I was one of them."

"And I told Donna it was because she was from Wisconsin and a Democrat like them."

"You also said I was smart," grinned Donna turning from Leo to Josh and then back to Leo, "and it wasn't because I was female that he thought I was the best person to do it."

"Meaning it wasn't about sex," concluded Leo for himself. "Good, glad we clarified that. So, okay... Josh why aren't you meeting with them yourself?"

"Because Donna is about to book me a flight to Boston to talk to Guinett."

"I thought Toby fixed all that the other week?"

"So did we all. Apparently someone has gotten to Guinett and I have to do some damage control, which is best done face to face rather than over the phone."

"So, tomorrow...?"

"Ohh I'm going to Wisconsin... I'm not missing the whole weekend. I'll get Donna to book me a flight from Boston tomorrow afternoon that's all."

"Good. Keep me updated. We need Guinett on our side Josh. It's important."

"I know Leo."

"Donna, has he let you organize some time with your family?"

"Well I was going to see them while he took this meeting, but I guess that's off now," she sighed. "Honestly I don't know if I should do this meeting. I'm technically only an assistant."

"Yeah, you're probably right," nodded Leo. "Josh what do you think?"

"How about a title bump?" Josh grinned.

"Oh yeah," she laughed and rolled her eyes. "I could handle 'President for the Day,' Josh."

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself Donnatella," smirked Josh.

"She'd be President before *you* Josh," Leo deadpanned.

Josh took the comment with a chuckle and a nod. He knew Leo was probably right. "Yeah... so Donna. I was thinking how about... oh I don't know... Senior Advisor? Clinton's Chief of Staff had a Senior Advisor, so why can't Bartlet's *Deputy* Chief of Staff have one?"

"Fine by me," nodded Leo as he began to leave. "I have work to do. Remember, keep me posted."

"Good. Donna, contact Darcy, Lawson and O'Shaunessy in Wisconsin. Give them my apologies, but let them know my Senior Advisor will be meeting them instead. No... actually, before you do that, can you do the other first. Ludwig to meet with Toby, Ellison moved to 2.30 and then book my flight before phoning the Wisconsin trio."

"What just happened?" Donna said bewildered.

"You were given your long overdue title bump and asked to do some flight and meeting scheduling. I would think these tasks fall into your multi-skilling domain. I'm going to go home and pack very quickly. I haven't organized my bag for Wisconsin either."

"Okay... look you just worry about Boston, I'll go over to your apartment later and pack for Wisconsin. I'll take your bag for the weekend with my stuff on Air Force One."

"That would be... thanks Donna. If it's not too much trouble, my good suit is at the cleaners isn't it? Could you please get it too?"

"What sort of an assistant would I be if I couldn't handle this? Come on, move Josh. Get home and pack and get back here in time for your one o'clock or you will throw the schedule out totally.

"Thanks Donna," he smiled as grabbed his backpack. He stopped and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek as he passed her. "Just... thanks."

"Anytime Joshua," she smiled softly. "All part of the service."

"It's just that I couldn't... if I didn't have you to..."

"I know, I know... just move already!" she laughed.

"Okay, I know when I'm not needed," he replied trying to pout which was basically impossible when a dimpled smile had control of his face.

Donna laughed and gave him a shove out the door. "Move or your Senior Advisor will take a more permanent role around here!"

****

"So, how did the meeting go?" Josh questioned into his cell as he adjusted the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well in the end they agreed to support the proposal," she replied as she wandered her room, hanging up her clothes for the next day. "How was yours?"

"Victory is ours," he grinned as he looked out the window at the plane. "It took a bit of talking, but you know, I was born to negotiate."

"I'm sure you're mother thought that as she looked at you in your crib after you were born," Donna chuckled.

"You may laugh," he stated, "but I think you'll find she will agree. Anyway, don't think you can distract me Donna. I asked you a question. You said I was okay in the end. Tell me what happened in the beginning and the middle?"

"I should mention at this point that I went to school with Lynette Darcy the daughter of Cara Darcy. She wasn't overly impressed that the Deputy Chief of Staff's 'secretary' was taking the meeting and from a few things she said I'm wondering if she didn't memorize that trash the Enquisitor published earlier in the year."

"She said something?"

"To me directly, no. But she insinuated plenty. Anyway, I battled on. I believe in this bill Josh and I wasn't going to let them talk us down."

"What did they try to use?"

"Oh they tried to tell me that by raising the minimum wage the economy would suffer due to the extra expenditure by small business to pay more. They said it would send them to the wall and increase the domination of the larger corporate entities."

"And?" he asked, shaking his head to the ticket clerk as they queried as to whether he had more luggage than his carry-on.

"And I told them that by raising the minimum wage the economy would be boosted by the increase of expendable income. The level of government funds in welfare that are required to compensate the disadvantaged at the lower income levels could be freed up to go towards improvements in health and education. I quoted them the statistics I quoted current wage levels and conditions."

"So..."

"I told them this would benefit the community, their constituents," she said changing from one ear to the other as she sat down on her bed "I said if they wanted to stand back and not lend their support, then fine. But when this bill is passed I told them their constituents would remember they weren't willing to support legislation, which would benefit them. And when it came time for us to remember..."

"You said what?"

"Um... yeah I know. I'm sorry Josh but they were wavering and not backing this was just wrong. So... I told them. I guess my mouth got a little carried away."

"Yeah well... I guess there have been a couple of times over the years where I've got a bit carried away."

"A bit Josh?"

"Yeah well..."

"...your God was too busy being indicted for tax fraud...' ring any bells?"

"Ah, look I have to go now Donna. They're boarding. You organized a car for me at that end didn't you?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "I'll see you at the restaurant. I've booked for seven, okay?"

"Fine... see you," he replied, clicking his cell phone closed and heading for the boarding gate.


	3. Taking Care... Of History 3

**Taking Care - Of History**

**by:** Jaye Reid

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money; I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it. 

**Category:** AU/Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term. Follows "Taking Care - Of Friends." 

**Summary:** " _Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation._ " - Robert F. Kennedy (1925 - 1968) 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** And you thought you'd never see this one... Well I was having my doubts too! Huge shout out to Aim, Nancy, Evelyn and Bridget for their continual harassment to get this finished. Special thanks to Evelyn for her expert advice, Aim for her fountain of knowledge, Nancy for the motivation and Bridget for her beta skills and making sure it all flowed in the right direction. You'll also notice I've been doing a fair bit of research of my own . 

This is the third in the "Taking Care" series. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

* * *

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moss, obvious other relatives of Donna's... Donna. Sorry I'm late," breezed Josh as he took up in the vacant seat beside Donna. "Did you order for me?"

"Yes."

"What?" he smirked.

"Oh, you'll see," Donna, replied back with a smile.

"I'm like... about to be punished for being late aren't I?" he deadpanned, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes."

"Donnnaaaa."

"Don't whine Joshua. Deal with it. We've had this discussion before."

"Was she like this as a child?" Josh asked, turning to Donna's mother.

"Oh no, not at all, she's mellowed since then," Mrs. Moss replied with a smile.

"Mellowed? She was worse? Donna, I'm gonna have to look out when we have... um... yeah well... I'm sorry I'm late. When I took my bags back to the place..."

"The Arbor House," added Donna, helping him change the subject.

"That's what it's called? Okay, it's nice. We've taken over the whole place I see, which the Secret Service guys would be happy about. Anyway, Leo cornered me and I had to give him a breakdown of my meeting in Boston with Guinett."

"But when you rang, you said it went well?" questioned Donna.

"It did."

"And it still took you three hours to tell this to Leo?"

"He wanted it blow by blow," Josh shrugged.

"Just as long as there weren't any actual blows, Joshua."

"No. It was a very civilized meeting. Guinett saw our point of view when I put it all neatly in front of him. I was very persuasive and Leo was very impressed."

"And after all that I'm surprised you have any room for dinner," Donna mused.

"Why wouldn't I have room for dinner?" he quizzed.

"I don't know, after all those kegs of glory and bagels with Leo," she chuckled.

"Ha, ha. She's a funny woman, your daughter," Josh nodded to Donna.

"Yes, she has her moments," Donna's father replied.

"Like the time she..."

"Otello!"

"Just teasing Sis... can't a guy tease?"

"You tease far too often. And remember if you and Cassandra want to come and visit in the next holidays..." she smiled, nodding to her niece sitting next to him.

"Yes Donna," he replied, pretending to be suitably chastised.

"Donna?" Josh whispered, his face showing great confusion. "I thought you said your brother was Bill? Or is this another brother you haven't told me about because he's usually locked in the cellar or something?"

"Otello is Bill," explained Donna, but this did nothing to alleviate Josh's confusion.

"What am I?" he piped up, hearing his name.

"Josh was a little confused, and really that isn't something that surprises me anymore," she grinned.

"Hey!" Josh complained.

"He's only heard me refer to you as Bill, so..."

"So, Otello confused him?"

"Yes."

"It would be less confusing," stated Donna's mother, "if you all still went by the names you were given at birth."

"And like that was going to happen Mom... everyone gets nicknames."

"And you are obviously Fi, which I do know is short for Fioralba," Josh stated, "but I'm still confused about 'Bill.'"

"Okay... listen closely Josh, I'm only going to explain once. Otello... Tell... William Tell... Bill. Okay?" stated Donna.

Josh rattled Donna's words in his head and nodded. "Okay... Mrs. Moss, if you don't mind me asking, because Donna has never given me a straight answer or anyone else for that matter all these years..."

"Why our children have unique names for middle class America?"

"Yes."

"Mom..."

"Donna*tella* I don't know why you wouldn't have told Josh. It's not like it's a big secret. Josh, when Frank and I got married, our parents loaned us some money and we went to Italy. Our friends all told us we were crazy to want to go overseas. They said we should not live outside our means that we would have been better off buying a house and nice furniture. We weren't rich by any means, and neither were our parents. But it was something we all knew would only happen once in our lives. It wasn't a flashy honeymoon, but it was beautiful. We went to Roma and Venice. We walked everywhere we could, we... it was just beautiful."

"It was beautiful because you were there," said Frank reaching over and taking his wife's hand.

"Now look what you started," Donna muttered to Josh quietly. "I have to sleep in that house tonight. Their room is next to mine."

Josh nearly choked on his drink at the suggestion of her parents' nocturnal activities, everyone turned to him.

"Sorry, went down the wrong way," he coughed as he shot a glare at a bemused Donna.

"Anyway," continued Donna's mother, "not long after we arrived home we found out I was pregnant. So we decided that any children we would have should have Italian names."

"Donna was a honeymoon baby?" chuckled Josh. "Really?"

"Yes, really Josh. I don't happen to think there is anything wrong with that either. Technically you can say that I have indeed been to Italy," defended Donna.

"Now that's a bit of a stretch Donna, even for you," Josh replied.

"Well Peter and I decided that one generation worth of Italian names would do our family," added Fi.

"And you have?" questioned Josh.

"Merle, Monty and Martha," smiled Fi.

Josh felt Donna kick him under the table. He turned to her with a 'what the hell was that for' expression. Unfortunately he actually knew what it was for. Donna knew him too well, and it was a warning not to pass any sarcastic comment on her sister and brother-in-law's choice in names for their offspring.

"Ah, here's dinner," smiled Donna, giving Josh a smile as a plate over loaded with salad was placed in front of him.

"This is good for me, right?"

"Yes Joshua, eat your dinner," she chuckled.

~*~

"So this is the Moss family home?" stated Josh as he cut the engine in the driveway.

"Yep. See the second window up there? That's my old room."

Josh exited the car, walking around and meeting Donna on the other side. "Was there a lock on the window to keep the boys out?" he smirked as he put a protective arm around her waist and walked with her up to the porch.

"No," she laughed.

"Someone's waiting up for you," he joked as the porch light came on as they approached.

"No, it's on a motion sensor," she replied. "Mom and Dad would be in bed asleep by now, oh God I hope so anyway. You had to get them talking about their honeymoon. Hey, come over here," she instructed as she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him up the step to the back left corner of the porch under the light. She pulled him close and waited.

"Donna, what the... someone might see us under the...

"Shush... wait," she interrupted him.

Josh sighed and waited, and then the light went out. Donna flailed her arm around in the darkness.

"See, we're under the sensor's range, the light won't come on," she smiled.

"And you know this because?" Josh questioned as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Hey do you think you're the first guy to ever walk me to the door," she chuckled.

"I don't care if I'm not the first, as long as I'm the last," he replied earnestly.

"I'll take that thought into consideration," she replied.

"Oh really?"

"Do you know how many times my father nearly caught me necking with a boy on the porch out of the light," she whispered.

"And I wouldn't care if your father caught you necking on the front porch tonight," he stated as he rested an arm across her shoulder before planting one soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"Josh... we can't... if we start... I... I..."

"Yeah, yeah... I know. You have no idea how much I wish this was different," he whispered.

"Hmm, I have some idea," Donna smirked.

"Yeah?"

"You're standing fairly close Josh, and there are some things a woman can tell," she replied as she nudged her leg into him gently.

Josh groaned and jumped back at her movement, setting off the sensors.

"The light's back on Donna."

"So it is, Josh."

"I think that might be my cue to go."

"Do you think you can find your way back to the B & B?"

"I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I did take note of the way here from the restaurant. And I can find my way back from there too."

"Very good Josh. And if you get lost, there is a map of Madison in the rental."

"I noticed that too," he smiled.

"So, do you need me to phone you in the morning?" she asked has he begun walking backwards down the path.

"Yeah. Six o'clock please. It's going to be a big day at the University with the President's speech and everything. You looking forward to going back to your old stomping ground."

"Yes, I am actually. It's going to be nice. Goodnight Josh."

"Night Donna. Sweet dreams."

"Oh they will be," she smiled before unlocking the door and disappearing inside.

Josh sat in the car and waited until he saw the light go on in the second upstairs window before pulling out of the driveway.

~*~

"Donna!" Josh called across the crowded backstage area, trying to get her attention. It wasn't until he called a second time that she saw him waving his arm in the air to her.

She smiled and made her way across to him. "Where's the emergency Josh?" she laughed. The ceremony isn't due for another ten minutes."

"Where have you been?" he sighed. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"I bumped into some people I knew. Why, what's wrong? Who's we?"

They were interrupted by Josh's cell phone and he grabbed Donna's arm, pulling her over to a corner as he answered it.

"Josh Lyman... yeah, I found her... she's here with me. Where are you?... no we're backstage already. Keep walking down to the door on the left," Josh instructed as he spun around to face the doorway. Donna leant on the wall and waited for him to finish is conversation, with she assumed, Sam. "No... okay... yeah, yes I can see you," he said waving his arm in the air once again. "Over in the corner... I'm waving... yep that's us... he's not letting you in?... Okay, point to me so he can see me... he has?... good, yes I can see he's letting you in... okay." Josh clicked his phone closed, and it was too late by the time Donna registered that it obviously wasn't Sam he'd been talking, to see who it *had* been.

"Josh, what's going on?"

"Donna... where have you been?"

"Mom!" exclaimed Donna turning around, "what are you doing here? You're not allowed back... oh it was you talking to Josh? Mom, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Dad? Why did you need to find me because..."

"No, nothing is wrong with your father and everyone else is out the front waiting."

"Waiting for what? Who?" she asked, mystified.

"You haven't told her yet?" Donna's mother questioned.

"I only found her the moment before you rang," replied Josh.

"Would someone *please* tell me what's going on!"

"This," stated Josh, taking a large flat box from Donna's mother.

Donna took the box from him and just stared at it. "What's this? It's a long time until my birthday."

"Well open it and find out," he bounced. "You don't have much time."

"Much time for what?" she questioned as she flipped the lid open and stared blankly at the black gown folded neatly inside. She ran her fingers along the shiny dark blue satin edging. "I... I don't understand?" she questioned looking up to Josh.

He leant into her and ran his hand down her face. "It's graduation day, Donna," he whispered softly with a warm smile.

"But..." she stammered, shaking her head.

"When you told me you weren't going to go back to university after the administration was over... well, we all know that you don't *need* a piece of paper to tell you how smart you are. But, I look at my walls with my certification from Harvard and Yale... they remind me how hard I worked all those years. I don't need them, but they remind me of why I wanted *this* so badly. Donna you're brilliant, intelligent, you've worked so hard and learnt so much, but at the end of the administration there isn't a piece of paper to remind you of all the things you've done. And I know you're going to say you don't need one... but I... we... right up to the President believe you deserve one. So, hurry up and put this on. There's a seat waiting for you."

"Oh my God. This is real? I'm really going to get my degree?" she faltered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Well it's an honorary degree in Political science. With the units you'd finished before you'd dropped out and the documentation we provided from the work - you were a shoe in to be approved," he shrugged. "You deserve this Donna. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Come here sweetheart," said Donna's mother as she took the gown from the box and slipped it over Donna's head. "Now, don't start crying you'll ruin your makeup and the photo's will look just awful."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she said, her hands shaking. "You did this Josh?"

"I had help," he replied, modestly.

"Yes, but it was his initial idea," stated the President, clamping his hand on Josh's shoulder from behind them. The rest of the senior staff and the black suits flanked him.

"Mr. President, I don't know what to say," she sniffed.

"That'll be a first. Come on Donna, hurry up... and you complain that I'm always late!" Josh hustled, grabbing the cap and placing it on her head.

"Oh, someone get the woman a mirror so she can straighten her cap," said CJ moving the dark blue tassel to the other side. "You have no idea do you Josh?"

"Never said I did Claudia Jean," he tossed back. "Come on Donna, the President isn't going to start until you are out there and the other officials are about to start proceedings."

"True Donna. You don't want your fellow graduates to wait any longer to hear the brilliant words I have for them do you?" the President groused.

"No, of course not Mr. President. I... everyone... just, thank you. I don't know what else to say," she bubbled.

"Then don't. Get out there," added Toby in his usual monotone manner.

"Okay, I will. Mom?"

"I'm sitting with everyone else out there... Grandma's here too," she smiled.

"Grandma? Really? You got her out of the nursing home just to..."

"To see her grand-daughter graduate yes. Now I have to get out there, I don't want to miss this," she smiled and kissed Donna's cheek. "We're all so proud of you darling."

"Love you Mom," Donna smiled, through unshed tears, as he mother headed out.

"Okay, come on Donna," grumbled Josh good-naturedly, fearing he would get emotional if he had to witness anymore family bonding.

Donna took a deep breath to compose herself. "Okay, where do I need to go?"

"Fourth row, you'll see a vacant seat not quite half way along," offered CJ pointed to the exit.

"Okay... ah..."

"Go!" stated Josh waving her away.

~*~

After waiting for the opening remarks from the University heads, the President was introduced and amidst rowdy applause, he stepped purposely to the podium. The university population had obviously maintained their healthy Democrat following, Donna thought.

"Graduation day," the President began cheerfully, "you've reached the end of one chapter of your life and you are about to embark on another. You passed the tests, made it here. You endured long nights, parties... studying hard, covering new territory. There were times of bewilderment when you wondered why you ever thought this would be a good idea. But then you passed more tests, and your enthusiasm was renewed with each achievement. Sitting with your peers, you perhaps listened to argument which challenged your personal beliefs, but you learnt to ask questions, raise your hand..." Donna felt his gaze as he added the last comment, and she smiled as he continued, "Some of you may have been shouted down, your ideas dismissed, but you pushed forward and raised your hand again, continued to question... and now the rewards are here for all to see. Yes, going to University is a lot like being the President of the United States of America. Think if it as being upsized, but without the fries."

Everyone laughed and applauded. Josh patted his hand on Sam's shoulder as they stood side by side just out of view of the audience. "Nice," Josh nodded.

"Thank you," Sam smiled.

"You flying out to see Joey after this?" whispered Josh.

"Nah... she has other plan's this weekend apparently. And we're taking Donna out to celebrate aren't we?" he questioned back.

"Well we've organized dinner back at The Arbor House," replied Josh, as he watched the President continue with his speech. "They decided going out on the town with the President was too much of a thing."

"Well see, I couldn't miss that," nodded Sam, then he grinned. "You know she's going to give us hell for keeping this secret from her all this time?"

"When she finally comes down to earth again," Josh replied with a mirrored grin.

"Yeah."

They stood and listened to the President give his speech, and then with great enthusiasm, presented the graduates with their diplomas. Donna, although she more often than not saw the President on a daily basis, felt just as honored, if not more so, to take her paper and shake the President's hand.

She decided life surely couldn't get any better than this.

~*~

Josh stepped from the shadows of the doorway as Donna waved goodbye to the last of her family members.

"Hey," she said with a wide grin, turning to face him.

"Hey yourself," he replied, matching her smile. "You're staying here tonight? Not going back home?"

"We're leaving early in the morning, it's easier if I stay here. Sam is staying over at the Concourse Hotel with Joey tonight, so they remade his room up for me," she replied.

"Yeah, did you catch the look on his face when she turned up here tonight," grinned Josh.

"Yes I did, I think you could say he was pleasantly surprised," she replied.

"Funny how you happened to be organized to stay here tonight. You know, considering there wasn't going to be a spare room before Joey turned up and convinced Sam to stay with her," he pondered out loud.

"Yes, amazing how things turn out," she smiled.

"Hmm... well, I'm going for a walk," stated Josh.

"What? At this time of night? You'll get lost," she reprimanded.

"Guess that's why I'm taking you with me. You know your way around don't you?" he grinned, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well yes, but doesn't mean I know every inch of this city. Lucky for you however, Lake Wingra is one of those areas I *do* know well. Once upon a time I was part of an environmental and ecological group, and we monitored the Lake," she offered as she linked an arm through his.

"Good, we're safe from wild animals then?" he joked.

"I think we should be alright. If we go down along here," she pointed, "there's a park."

The pair silently strolled arm in arm until they reached an open parkland area.

"Let's sit," suggested Josh, pulling at Donna's arm.

"The ground will be damp at this time of night Josh," she replied.

"Here then," he offered, taking is jacket off and spreading it out on the ground. He sat down and pulled Donna down with him.

She sat between his legs, with her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I was so proud of you up there today, Donna."

"I still can't believe that in six weeks, I'll have an actual degree in Political science," she mused.

"Well once they clear the check I wrote for 3 parking fines you clocked up and were still on your record, all will be well. Your inability to read no parking signs stretches back a bit, eh?" he chuckled.

"Hmm," she grinned, leaning back into him.

"I got you something," he announced after a reflective silence.

"You don't think you've done enough for me already Josh? Really this is..."

"Quiet! Close your eyes," he instructed as he rummaged through his jacket pocket. "Closed?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He replied as he carefully tipped the contents of a small velvet fabric pouch into his hand and draped a pendant on a delicate gold chain around her neck. Thankful that she was wearing her hair up so that struggling with the clasp wasn't anymore difficult in the moonlight than it had to be. He kissed the back of her neck where the clasp sat when it was joined. "There. Congratulations on your graduation."

Donna opened her eyes and felt down to the pendant, picking it up in her fingers to look more closely at it in the moonlight. The large diamond surrounded by smaller ones on the pendant danced in the moonlight. "Oh Josh... this is beautiful. This is just... you've done so much for me, why..."

"Because I love you," he offered in a casual whisper.

She turned and looked him, tears threatening to fall. It made the lump in his chest rise to his throat as well.

"I know, we made a deal that we wouldn't actually say it, until... but, what difference does it make?" he shrugged. "You know I feel it, I love you."

She reached up and ran the palm of her hand down his cheek before giving him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered, "but I think we'd better get back. It won't look too good if we get carried away here in the middle of no where."

"And sitting here like this wouldn't cause enough talk?" he asked with a smirk.

"If we stay here much longer," she started, pushing herself up off the ground, "we'll end up doing a whole lot more than sitting."

"I could find that idea entertaining," he grinned as he clambered from the ground, picking up his jacket and giving it a shake.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm not going to be the blonde bimbo that takes you're lucrative political career away from you. You've worked too hard for me to destroy it," she replied.

Josh was struck dumb for a moment, but reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "Don't," he said, finding his voice. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that, not even in jest let alone seriously. You're not some 'blonde bimbo.' You're Donna Moss and you're intelligent and witty and honest and.. and caring and passionate... you're just so many damn things Donna, that most of the time I feel inadequate just standing near you. I've told you before, all of this is nothing without you there to share it. I'd give it all away tomorrow if there was a choice between the job and you. I'd give it away in the blink of a second, and what'smore, I wouldn't regret it."

"Josh I wouldn't let you..."

"In the blink of a second Donna," he reiterated, pulling her close. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Nothing... nothing," she replied, searching his steadfast eyes, "I know you mean it."

"Good. Come on, let's get back. We've got an early start in the morning," he stated, weaving his fingers through hers and pulling her around to his side.

"Josh, what happens when the press find out you were behind organizing for your assistant to receive an honorary degree in Political Science?" she asked as they neared the historic building in which they were staying.

"Firstly you are not my assistant you are my Senior Advisor, remember? Secondly, we play in the big league, Donna. You think my name is anywhere on the recommendation submissions other than the fact that it states that you work with me? Not a chance. This was too important... Leo and the President himself signed off on everything. To be totally honest even the check for those parking fines is not directly in my name. No one is going to say you got this for any other reason than you deserve it. And that's the truth anyway. You've worked hard all these years, and you deserve this."

"Okay," she smiled. "Ah, Josh... we're nearly there," she stated trying to wriggle her fingers from his, but he wasn't letting go of her hand. "Josh... someone might..."

"Donna, we strolled only a short distance. The President is staying here. There are Secret Service everywhere, ones we can see, and probably just as many, if not more, we can't. I doubt we were 'totally' alone out in the park either. I've got who knows how long before I can walk with you, holding your hand in public again. They're not going to say anything, so let's just enjoy it for a little longer?"

"Okay."

"Thank you," he replied, squeezing her fingers.

"Two years, eight months and three days."

"Huh?"

"Until then we're..."

"How long again?" quizzed Josh, realizing what she was telling him.

"Two years, eight months and three," she repeated.

"Okay, so are you counting today as Saturday or Sunday?" he mused.

"Umm... Saturday still," she replied.

"Well my crappy watch says it's after midnight so that's two days, right?"

She chuckled softly and leaned into him, "Okay, two days."

"And counting."

"Yes, and counting Joshua.

The End.


End file.
